


Perfect by Ed Sheeran

by Angel_Baby01



Series: Music of the Heart [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 04:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14709092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Baby01/pseuds/Angel_Baby01
Summary: Betty and Jughead through the years, and one favorite song that leads them there.





	Perfect by Ed Sheeran

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, the romance of Harry and Megan getting married really got to me. And I love Ed Sheeran. So I cobbled this together. To explain the title, I literally looked down at my phone as this song was playing and it says Perfect By Ed Sheeran. So I was like well, I can use that. Kudos and Comments are welcome. Hope everyone likes it! PS: Listen to Perfect while you read this!

2018  
'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love

Jughead stared out across the town of Riverdale from the balcony of the Five Seasons. 

The town was quiet, almost dark. A few places here and there had a light wink on and off, people getting up to use the bathroom, possibly putting babies to bed. He looked over the little town and he sighed. This world felt too good for him at times. 

He was a 17 year old newly minted gang leader. A lot of people were thinking that he wasn’t up to snuff. That the club was going to crash and burn, as Shakespeare said, Uneasy lies the head that wears a crown. He stubbed out his cigarette and turned to go back inside of the room. 

When he stepped in, his breath caught in his throat. His newly minted Serpent Queen was spread out on the bed, the large comforter wrapped around her body. Her blonde hair was tousled and spread out around her head like a halo. Her emerald green eyes sparkled as he made his way back to the bed. She tapped her phone to get some music playing to cuddle to. 

When he climbed in, her naked body curled around his boxer clad one. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his neck, and then his bandaged arm. “What were you doing out of our nice warm bed?” 

He sighed and kissed her lips. “Just thinking. About us, about the gang. About what I have gotten myself into.” 

Betty sat up and pulled off his crown and rubbed his inky black hair. “I will tell you what you have gotten yourself into Jughead Jones. You have gotten yourself a new family that is going to rely on you a lot. They need you, they are babes in the woods. But you can do this.” 

He smirked a little and pulled her closer, his fingers skimming her arm gently. “And how do you know this Betty Cooper?” 

She smiled, warm, bright and soft. “Because you have yourself a kick ass Queen that is going to help you every step of way.” 

She squealed when he tackled her to the bed and kissed her soundly. 

 

2019  
Be my girl, I'll be your man

The Serpents had risen again. It had taken a full year to make it happen, but it had been done. They were currently using Pop’s as a basic club house, thanks to the auspicious Miss Veronica Nichols. She had taken her Mother’s Maiden name after being cut off from Hiram as he threatened to do to her. 

When her Abuelita found out what Hiram had done to his daughter, she had immediately helped Veronica. She offered her one of her rental properties in Riverdale, and then offered to set up the Serpents in some apartments. Everyone had been shocked at Abuelita Lodge’s generosity, but she had said in Spanish that if you turn a blind eye to evil, eventually you have no eyes for seeing. No one had really understood it, but it worked well enough to rally the troops together. 

Of course with Hermione as mayor, everyone had been worried she would try and do something to shut down Pop’s, or get the Serpents arrested. But the first time she sent health inspectors to Pop’s; Abuelita, Sweet Pea, and Veronica had gone to the office to lodge a formal complaint against the mayor’s office for trying to discriminate against them. With Sweet Pea’s 6 foot frame and Abuelita’s rolling pin, they had managed to win the day. 

But it wasn’t long before Hiram had sent some Ghoulies to try and trash Pop’s when it was found out that is where the Serpents had made their nest. That time they had been stopped by a very tiny Blonde haired vixen. She had met them at the door, gun trained right on Malachai’s face. He had thought she was bluffing until she cocked back the hammer and raised an eyebrow. 

She said very softly to him. “I don’t want to kill you Malachai. I really don’t. This is not the way of the Serpents. But if you step one more foot on my property, I am going to have to do it. And it won’t be gentle.” She moved the gun down from his face down to his crotch area. “Groin injuries very easily lead to sepsis, death is always certain. I know you and your little ghost busters there are obsessed with the macabre, but do you really want to go that route right now?” 

The other Serpents cocking their guns had been enough to scare off the Ghoulies, but everyone knew they would be back. 

Later that night, as they soaked in the tub together, music playing in the background, Jughead kissed the side of her head. “That took some serious balls Betty.” 

She shook her head. “No, I had to do it Jug. Knights won’t follow anyone into battle if they don’t see that person is willing to die as well.” 

She turned a little to slide her hand over his puckered, scarred skin. “You showed them a year ago you would die for them. I had to do the same.” 

He raised his eyebrow and pushed back her hair. “And you don’t think for a minute that any of those Serpents wouldn’t lay down their life for you?” 

She smiled back. “That is not the point. I want them to know that I would be willing to lay down my life for them.” 

“Well I think you showed that for sure tonight in spades.” He took a sip of the sparkling Apple Juice set up in fancy little flutes next to the tub. He handed Betty one as well. “So what is next for the Serpent Queen?” 

“Well tomorrow I thought I would make some cookies and take it to Pop’s. And then I-” Her words were cut off by something cold hitting her lip gently. She frowned a little and tilted the glass to what had happened. A small diamond ring glittered at her through the glass. She let out a tiny squeak as Jughead took the glass and pulled the ring out. He shifted them in the tub so she was facing him completely. “I thought about getting down on one knee, but the thought of being that cheesy made me feel like a total ass. I thought about taking you to some fancy dinner in the city, making a huge spectacle of proposing, but that made me worry about YouTube and embarrassing you. So then I just sucked up my pride and asked Veronica. She suggested I do this in bed, but when we are in bed, I forget things. So I thought this would be safer.” 

He took her hand gently in his. “Betty Cooper, I can’t promise you an easy life. I can’t promise you wealth, fancy cars, or even pretty jewelry” Tears started to fall down Betty’s cheeks as he spoke. 

“But I will never let you starve or not have a roof over your head. That roof may leak a little, but I will provide buckets.” Betty laughed between her tears and smiled a wobbly smile at Jughead. “So Betty, light of my life, Queen by my side. Will you Marry me?” 

So overwhelmed with it all, she only managed to whimper out yes over her tears. He slid the ring onto her finger and kissed her soundly. “I love you Betts.” 

She sniffled and drew back her head. “I love you too Juggie.” 

 

2022  
When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful

The wedding had been amazing. It had been beautiful, but not too splashy. It had been in Riverdale of course, at the same church that Betty had attended since she was a little girl. The day had been bright and clear, with a beautiful blue sky and cotton candy like clouds. 

The ugly past of bloodshed and corruption had long past. Hiram Lodge was now in prison for a laundry list of items, which included Association of a Known Brothel, Accessory to Prostitution, Accessory to Sale of Drugs, Accessory to Drug Running, Aiding and Abetting. Hermione had been impeached (due to her involvement), and Freddie Andrews had taken the helm. Alice Smith-Jones had agreed to be Deputy Mayor, and Tom Keller had been reinstated as Sherriff. FP Jones had been sworn in as Deputy Sheriff, and between the 2 of them with the Serpents they had managed to run out the Ghoulies. The for profit prison had been torn down, and the Southside was slowly being rebuilt thanks to the generosity of Andrews-Nichols construction. 

Betty herself was on her last leg of getting her Master’s degree in Education where she planned on being a teacher for the newly built Southside High School. But the Mayor had declared that not only Southside kids would go to the school, but anyone that wanted to attend. No more dividing lines would exist in Riverdale anymore. They were all Neighbors. 

The Serpent King himself was currently grooming Toni and Cheryl to take over the Serpents. He had helped the Gang get its feet, and he was a well loved and respected leader, but he couldn’t stay. Toni and Cheryl had the money and smarts to take the Serpents farther than he ever could. He was ready to retire and just be a husband to Betty. And as she walked down the aisle in her beautiful dress, as he clutched his beanie between his hands, he knew that he had made the right choice for them. 

 

2024  
Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms

Jughead rolled over in bed and groaned softly as his hand slid across the sheets. They were cold. He jerked his head up and blearily looked around. Betty was not in bed or in the room. He quickly sat up. “Betty?”

When there was no answer, he got out of bed and pulled his jeans on over his naked form. He opened the bedroom door and called out again. Still no answer. He hustled downstairs still calling her name. When he got into the kitchen, he noticed the backdoor was opened just a little. He frowned and pushed it open some more. The soft strains of Ed Sheeran reached his ears as he stepped out into the backyard. Betty stood in the moonlit grass, her white night gown almost see through. Her hands cupping her generous 8 ½ month belly. He walked behind her and slid his arms around her waist. “You ok Betts?” 

She nodded and turned to peck his cheek. “My water broke about 20 minutes ago.” 

His body jerked and he swallowed hard. “We should get to the hospital. Why didn’t you wake me up 20 minutes ago?” 

She chuckled softly. “Juggie, its ok. She is not coming yet. There is plenty of time. I just wanted to come out here and have a calm moment before all the excitement started.” She turned to him suddenly and smiled, “Will you dance with me?” 

He chuckled warmly and pulled her closer into his arms. “Some women want to do their make up before they give birth. My wife wants to dance?” 

She smirked even as they started to sway. “It’s Ed Sheeran, I dare even the dowdiest personality to not dance to him” 

Jughead laughed and started to sway with Betty, humming softly with the song as they moved around the yard. The cold, dewy lawn tickling his bare feet as his wife stared into his cerulean blue eyes. She laughed as he spun her around, her white gown flared up around her thighs, hints of her belly showing as she twirled. 

When the song ended, he pulled her close and kissed tear stained cheeks lightly. “Come on, let’s go have a baby hmmm?”

She sniffled and nodded her head. “Ok sounds good.” 

\------------------------

Veronica Nichols-Andrews @NYCGirl  
5h ago  
At 4:05 am on May 2, 2024, Grace Amelia Cooper-Jones was born at Sweet Water Hospital. Mother and Baby are doing great. Daddy a little overwhelmed. 

Jughead Jones @BookSnake  
2m ago  
Now I know I have met an angel in person, And she looks perfect


End file.
